Revenge
by AnonymousPhantomer
Summary: Set two years after Phantom Planet, Plasmius is back, and he's found Danny's ultimate weakness. Just what is his plan? R&R. My first DP fanfic! ONESHOT!


*****Set two years after Phantom Planet*****

**Somewhere in space:**

Vlad Plasmius sat uncomfortably on an asteroid slowly passing near Venus. Despite his awkward position, he was genuinely focused on developing his new ghost power.

He had spent the last two years isolated in space. The first year was miserable. He wandered from planet to planet, hoping to find some form of life, some form of a new beginning. He only found emptiness.

The second year, he spent planning revenge. He refused to let young Daniel Fenton, who only had his powers for a few years compared to his 30 years, defeat him. He knew he had to get back to Earth.

The first step of his plan was to perfect the ability to travel through the Ghost Zone without a portal. He had heard it was a possible technique to develop, and he began to teach himself.

He raised his violet glowing hand, eyes closed tightly for concentration. Slowly, as if an invisible force was pushing him back, he struggled to wave his glowing hand in front of himself. The light that passed before him cut into another dimension: the Ghost Zone. Pleased with himself, he jumped into the portal, ready to hatch his sinister plan.

The past two years of Danny's life could not have been better. He was a worldwide hero. And not only his own world, but he had saved the ghost world as well. As a result of is bravery, the ghosts he once fought as enemies became his allies. Aside from the occasional ghost, there was never any major ghost fighting to do. He hadn't even felt his ghost sense go off in over two months.

Danny sometimes longed for the old days, when only his best friends and his sister knew he was half ghost, and he could protect his town from invasions. Now, all he seemed to fight off was his fans.

"What are you up to tonight?" Tucker asked, taking his seat at their usual table in the cafeteria.

"Taking Sam to dinner and to see a movie," Danny replied, his eyes searching for his girlfriend. "You?"

"Nothing exciting," Tucker said. "My parents and I are going to visit some my aunt for the weekend."

"Nice."

Finally, Sam entered, smiling over and Danny in his seat. He returned his smile, and got up to pull out her seat for her.

"Such a gentleman," she teased, kissing him on the cheek.

Up onto the ceiling of the school's cafeteria, a tiny hole was ripped in between the dimensions. Vlad peaked out of it, focused on Danny and his friends. Step two of Plasmius' plan had begun: find a weak spot in Danny.

"Can you guys not be such a couple in front of me?" Tucker teased.

Vlad raised an eyebrow, interested in the new development of a relationship between the two.

"Sorry Tuck-" Danny stopped as his ghost sense went off.

He looked around suspiciously, but never saw anything.

"What is it, Danny?" Sam questioned.

"Nothing I guess," Danny said taking his seat. "False alarm."

The three of them laughed and enjoyed each other's company like they did every day at lunch. Dash and the others who were once cruel to them stopped by to make idle chat, and moved on. As soon as the bell rang, the three stood up to head to their classes.

Tucker and Danny were in English, while Sam had Advanced Math.

"See you after school," Danny said pulling Sam close to him.

He gently kissed her forehead, and she blushed. Danny loved it when her pale cheeks flooded with red.

"Bleh," Tucker mocked them with a weird face.

They all laughed and headed to their classes.

Vlad had seen enough. He knew the perfect way to get revenge. He looked down at Sam while she headed to the opposite side of the cafeteria.

He closed his small portal and began to drift into the Ghost Zone, laughing sinisterly.

The movie ended and Danny and Sam stretched out, stiff from sitting so long. They rose to exit the theater, hand in hand.

"I liked it," Sam said. "It was funny."

"For sure," Danny remarked as the exited the dark theater into the dark night.

It was a little past eleven at night, and Danny asked Sam if she wanted to fly home or walk.

"Let's walk," Sam said, squeezing his hand.

He smiled in response. The couple walked through the streets towards Sam's house. Sam stopped when they passed city hall, looking up and the giant statue of Danny holding the globe. She smiled.

Danny looked at her. He loved that smile. He loved everything about her. She was so beautiful. And she still wore the Fenton Phones he had given her years before.

"Do you ever stop to think about it?" Sam asked, not looking away from the monument. "About how crazy the past few years have been? Who knew you would save the world?"

Danny cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

"I saved the world because of you," he breathed. "I said it two years ago, and I still mean it. I could have never have done any of it without you."

Her violet eyes beamed. She loved it when he spoke to her like this. She looked up into his ice blue eyes and smiled.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you," she repeated.

They leaned in to kiss when suddenly Danny's ghost sense escaped his lips. He looked up to see none other than the box ghost flying over, with a trail of floating boxes following him.

Danny perked up, excitement flashed in his eyes. It had been far too long since he could do this.

Sam laughed at him, understanding.

"Go," she said.

"Wait, it's the just the box ghost," Danny tried to level the excitement in his voice. "Let me get you home first."

"Oh Danny," Sam continued to laugh. "We both know you've waited for a while to be able to fight ghosts. Go. I can make it back home from here. It's only a few blocks."

Danny looked down at the girl he loved with so much happiness in his eyes.

"Well, go before you lose the trail!" Sam encouraged.

They both looked up to see the long string of boxes floating behind him.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be able to find him again," Danny sarcastically grinned. "I'll be right over after I take care of this clown!"

Danny jumped forward a few feet and raised his arms in the air.

"I'M GOING GHOST!" he screamed with excitement.

He placed an eager kiss on her lips, and flew off faster than she'd ever seen him fly before.

She laughed to herself as she watched him disappear into the night sky, following the box ghost. She then turned to the giant statue behind her and smiled.

"My hero," she breathed.

She turned after a few moments of silence, and began the walk back to her home. It was only a few blocks away from city hall. The closer she got to home, though, the more uneasy she felt; it was like someone was there, watching her. After Danny had saved the world, the crime rate in Amity Park plummeted. There was the occasional robbery, but other than that, the last two years had been extremely peaceful. With that fact in mind, Sam could not figure out what was making her so jumpy.

She felt slightly more at ease when she turned a corner and saw her home two blocks away. She walked on the sidewalk toward her home quickly. She could not wait to be in her room. She passed by a small alley in between two buildings when she heard a noise; the sounds of something falling over. She jumped slightly, and peaked her head down the dark narrow alley.

After a moment of stillness, she turned her back and proceeded to walk towards her home.

That was when a large black glove covered hand shot over her mouth. Another arm around her small waist, pulling her into the darkness of the alley. She tried to scream, but the hand was clamped down too tightly. She squirmed against her captor, trying to see who it was.

"Come now, Ms. Manson," an evil chuckle startled her. "If you think you're strong enough to break out of my grip, than the past few years of school have taught you nothing."

She froze, knowing exactly who was holding her. Two years had passed, but she never would forget that evil voice.

Plasmius released her, knowing she was too afraid to move. She fell to the ground and looked up at him, panicked. She opened her mouth to try to scream, but she could not find her voice.

"Well now, it's good to see you too!" Plasmius said sarcastically. "How long has it been before that little Danny Phantom brat spoiled my plans? Two years?"

Sam said nothing. She slowly rose to her feet to back away from the threat. She knew she was in danger. Her adrenaline soon kicked into full effect, and she spun on the heel of her boot running full speed down the alley to get away.

"No, no," Plasmius said, appearing right in front of her. "I'm afraid I need you to come with me Samantha."

"Like hell I'll go with you!" She responded, trying to sound confident.

Vlad roared with laughter. The fear in her voice was all too easy to hear.

She turned the other way to run again.

"Help!" she screamed. "Danny!"

Vlad appeared in front of her again, shooting a small ecto blast at her. The force knocked her backwards, and she hit her head on the brick side of a building. She fell to the ground, dazed, clutching her head in pain and moaning. Vlad grabbed her wrist and effortlessly raised her to face him.

"Now sleep, girl," he whispered to her. "I need you to lure out Daniel."

He then shocked her with his ghost powers. She plummeted into a world of pain, and soon was succumbing to a strange darkness forming around her.

"Danny…" she managed to say before she blacked out.

"Hey box freak!" Danny shouted as he caught up to the mere threat of a ghost. "Haven't you learned by now to stay out of my town?"

Danny shot a ball of energy at him, and the Box Ghost flinched in pain.

_He must be why my ghost sense went off earlier at lunch_, Danny thought.

"BEWARE!" he shouted. "I HAVE NO BUSINESS WITH YOU! I AM ON AN ALL IMPORTANT MISSION!"

Danny roared with laughter.

"Who would hire you to do a job for them?" he cried hysterically.

His laughter was cut short when a crate smashed into his face, sending him crashing into a billboard.

"Okay," Danny rubbed his now throbbing head. "Guess I'll take care of this for real."

"You can not defeat me while I am on my mission!" the Box Ghost repeated.

Danny flew up to the box ghost and punched him hardly in the face. The Box Ghost fell to the ground, whining.

"ENOUGH!" he said. "You win! Don't hit me again!"

"Coward," Danny muttered. "Now tell me about this mission, who are you working for now?"

"I shall never tell you!" The Box Ghost shouted bravely.

Danny rolled his eyes, and grabbed the Box Ghost's collar with one hand. He raised the other hand behind him, letting a ball of energy form. The Box Ghost stared at it, wide eyed.

"OKAY!" he quickly responded. "I SHALL REVEAL MY SEC—"

"Look dude, I'm in the middle of a date night, so let's hurry this up," Danny sighed, increasing the ball's size.

"I do not know his name!" the Box Ghost replied. "He was a powerful ghost who asked me to fly across the city and carry those boxes! That is all!"

Danny felt disappointed. He left Sam for this loser. His excitement to relive the old days was just a lame letdown. Danny let him go and told him to get lost. The Box Ghost more than eagerly complied, flying away.

Danny swiftly flew to Sam's window, sorry he even wasted his time with her. He lightly tapped on the glass just as he did every night. Only this night, there was no response. The girl did not open the window for him.

_Maybe she's asleep_, Danny thought.

He went intangible and flew in threw the wall looking for her on the bed. She wasn't there.

"Sam?" he whispered into the darkness.

Just then, his ghost sense went off.

"Hello, Daniel," Vlad greeted him from behind. "It's been awhile."

Danny spun around in shock to see Vlad floating across the room from him.

"PLASMIUS!" Danny hissed.

"The one and only!" he snickered.

Danny was thankful Sam wasn't in the room. He didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Any words before I kick your butt back to outer space?" Danny asked, raising an ecto ball.

"Ah ah ah," Vlad said, floating slightly to the left to reveal an unconscious Sam, floating in an ecto shield.

Time froze. Every vein in Danny's body turned to ice as he saw Sam floating there, trapped. His energy ball faded slowly as he stared at the orb.

"She's not dead," Vlad reassured him.

"Wh—what do you want Vlad?" Danny didn't take his eyes off of his girl.

"Revenge, dear boy!" Vlad laughed. "Revenge."

"You can take me, just let Sam go," Danny said in a monotone voice.

"Oh no, child," Vlad said. "That's not a part of the plan."

Danny's eyes began to glow much brighter than they normally did. His anger was raising his power.

"I said let her go," Danny spit in a dark tone, forming a new, bigger ball of energy.

"I don't think you see the big picture here, Daniel," Vlad smiled.

He lowered the shield Sam was in, and it dissolved. Sam's unmoving body drifted into Vlad's arms, and he held her bridal style. Danny watched in horror as he realized he could not hurt Vlad without hurting her.

"I'll do anything," Danny begged. "Just let her go."

Suddenly, Sam stirred in Plasmius' grasp.

"Danny…" she mumbled.

"Sam!" Danny screamed, shocked.

"DANNY!" she screamed back, struggling against Vlad yet again.

Vlad's grip was still too strong, especially since Sam was now weaker after his earlier attack. Vlad hissed down at her.

"I told you to sleep!" he commanded, releasing the electricity upon her once again.

She screamed in pain, and Danny watched horrifically as Sam jolted and twisted violently before fainting again.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Danny screamed, charging madly at Vlad.

Vlad raised an ecto shield around him and Sam, which Danny slammed into. He began firing blasts of his ghost ray, but to no effect. He refused to give up though. After what he just saw, he wouldn't stop until Vlad was dead.

"Give it up, boy," he taunted. "I've been practicing for two years, and you seem to have been slacking."

Danny ignored him, and kept firing the ghost ray.

"I'll give her back," Vlad continued. "If you can find us that is."

Vlad and Sam slowly began to fade away. Danny clenched his teeth and shot more rapidly. He had forgotten Plasmius' ability to teleport.

"NO!" Danny roared before they were completely out of sight. "SAM!"

Danny found himself alone in Sam's room. He sank to his knees on the ground and shook. Visions of Sam screaming began to play in his head. Her body twisting and rebelling against the shocking currents Plasmius has sent through her. He cursed Vlad under his breath, and tears began to stream down his face.

"Sam…" he cried. "Sam…"

"_Samantha is mine,_" Vlad's voice suddenly filled the room. "_If you want her back, you'll have to find her._"

Danny clenched his fists.

"I will find you…" he swore.

"_I shall be waiting,_" Vlad laughed evilly. "_Oh, and for every hour that you don't come, she will suffer._"

Danny rose up, and swiftly flew out of the room, dialing Tucker's number as he sped through the air.

"Hello…." Tucker mumbled over the phone drowsily.

"He's back," Danny said with no emotion.

"Huh?" Tucker replied confused.

"Plasmius is back, and he has Sam," Danny clarified, still monotone.

Tucker snapped back to reality once he heard that.

"Where are they?" he asked, frantic.

"I…" Danny started to say, remembering Vlad's last words.

'_For every hour that you don't come, she will suffer_.'

Danny shuttered. If Vlad had the audacity to electrocute her, who knows what else he would do?

"DANNY?" Tucker's voice broke back though. "Danny, where did he take her?"

"I'm coming to get you, Tuck, so be ready," Danny said, ending the call.

Danny was at Tucker's aunt's house a few minutes later. He had been there a few times before. Tucker waved him down to the second story window, and Danny phased him through. They flew back to Fentonworks in silence. Tucker could tell Danny was worried. They flew straight into the lab, Danny setting Tucker down quickly. He grabbed a Fenton bag and began packing it with weapons.

Tucker broke the silence.

"Where are they?" Tucker asked quietly.

Danny finally looked over at his concerned friend. Tucker gasped. Danny's eyes were full of so many emotions. Hurt, fear, anger, sadness all raged in his glowing green eyes.

"I don't know," Danny said.

Tucker stared back, not sure how to respond.

"We'll find her," he finally said.

Danny continued stuffing the bag with things; the Specter Deflector, a Fenton Thermos, Wrist Rays, when suddenly Vlad's voice broke the silence.

"_It has been an hour,_" Vlad said sinisterly.

Before Danny could respond, Tucker gasped. Danny watched as his friend's hands flew to his temples with his eyes clenched shut. Danny began to ask what was happening, but soon his head began to spin. He closed his eyes and was suddenly in another room.

The room was another lab, similar to Vlad's old one under his mansion in Wisconsin. Danny could not move, though. He could only see. His eyes suddenly focus on Sam chained to a wall. His eyes watched in terror as Vlad approached her struggling form with a knife.

Vlad slowly showed Sam the knife and she froze, watching as he placed it to her skin. He slid the knife down Sam's side, blood oozing out of the cut and dripping onto the floor. She let out a bloodcurdling scream, and tears poured out of her eyes.

The vision suddenly disappeared, and Danny was back in his parents' lab with Tucker. They both looked at each other, breathless.

"Wha—What was that?!" Tucker shouted.

"_Remember children, I've had two years to learn and practice new abilities, like sending visions,_" Vlad's voice reappeared. "_The clock's ticking, Daniel._"

The voice faded away again, and they were left in the silence.

Tucker looked over at Danny, who was staring intently at the ground.

"Danny?" Tucker's voice shook.

Danny did not respond; he walked over to the metal wall of the lab. He pulled his right fist back and screamed. His fist slammed into the metal wall, creating a huge dent.

"VLAD!" he screamed into the air. "TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE, AND MAYBE I'LL KILL YOU A LITTLE FASTER!"

"DANNY, DUDE!" Tucker rushed over to his friend, and put his arms on his shoulders.

Danny's glowing eyes looked down to Tucker, and Tucker noticed tears were streaming out of them.

Danny was desperate. He had no idea where to find Vlad or where to even start looking. Tucker suddenly had an idea.

"I think I know how we can find Sam," he said.

Danny's eyes shot to him, pleading. Tucker ran to the computer closest to the ghost portal. Danny watched him, confused but somewhat hopeful. Tucker seemed excited, maybe he was on to something.

"In that vision," he started to explain while typing on the computer. "I saw that Sam had on her pair of Fenton Phones."

"She always has them on," Danny replied.

"We can track them and find out where she is!" Tucker explained.

Danny's eyes flashed. He watched impatiently as Tucker typed away at the computer, scanning numbers and letters that Danny couldn't keep up with. Every second felt like a year to Danny. The sooner he got to Sam, the sooner he could protect her and destroy Plasmius once and for all. Danny knew with all of his heart that Vlad would not live to see the next day.

After ten agonizing minutes, Tucker jumped up and the computer beeped. They watched as a red target formed over an area far away from their location.

"There!" Tucker exclaimed. "They're in that forest!"

Danny knew the area. It was 60 miles outside of Amity Park. Tucker quickly plugged his PDA into the computer and downloaded the map and coordinates.

Danny grabbed his arm as soon as he unplugged his PDA and flew them both out of the lab.

"You don't wanna take the Specter Speeder?" Tucker looked back as Fentonworks disappeared in the distance.

"I'm faster," Danny replied darkly.

Tucker had never seen Danny with such urgency before. He looked up and realized he had also never seen Danny's eyes glow so brightly green before.

They were flying over the forest when Danny asked Tucker where to go. Tucker looked down at his PDA and pointed off to the right. Danny shifted in the air, and they were heading east.

Out of nowhere, they heard Vlad's voice.

"_Two hours!_" he said.

Danny flew lower to the ground, knowing what was coming, but it was too late. A new vision of Sam flooded their vision, and the boys crashed hardly onto the cold ground.

This time, she was strapped down to a table. She was covered in blood and bruises already. Danny felt sick to his stomach.

Vlad slowly approached her with a syringe, filled with a strange glowing orange fluid. They watched as he slid it into her upper left arm, and poured the chemicals into her.

She was still for a few moments, then began to violently fight against her restraints, screaming.

"IT BURNS!" she cried. "PLEASE STOP, IT BURNS!"

She continued to thrash and slowly Danny and Tucker were returned to the forest. Danny was gasping for air, and Tucker was shaking.

"_It's only going to get worse, Daniel. Better hurry._"

All was quiet again. Danny rose back up and grabbed Tucker, not giving him time to get back up.

"I'm gonna be sick dude," Tucker whined.

Danny didn't stop. He kept flying at full speed. Tucker leaned away and puked into the open air. The flying and seeing his friend hurt was too much for him to handle. Danny ignored it, and kept looking for wherever Vlad was hiding.

Finally, he saw it. Under a cover of trees was a large metal building.

"That has to be it!" Danny yelled, wasting no time going intangible and flying straight into the building.

They landed in the room they had seen in their visions, only Sam and Vlad weren't there.

"COME OUT, PLASMIUS!" Danny demanded.

Suddenly, the walls of the room turned blue. Danny flew and touched one of them, only to be shocked.

"An anti ghost shield!" Tucker cried.

They were trapped, and Vlad still had Sam.

Danny nearly went insane from the thought of it.

"_And now, boys, it's time for my finale!_" Vlad called out to them.

Once again, their vision was lost and they could see a large bedroom. Sam sat on the edge of the bed, weeping. Vlad held her down and held up another syringe, this time filled with a clear liquid. He shoved it into Sam's arm, and released its contents into her veins.

She stood up shocked, and tried to run, only to stumble around. She tried to stand, but she couldn't support herself.

Danny nearly choked in horror as he realized what was about to happen.

"_That's right, Daniel_" Vlad's twisted plan all unfolded. "_Your precious girl is mine now._"

They watched as Vlad dragged her by her hair and threw her on the bed. They watched as he began to strip her. They watched as he began to undress himself.

"_Are you ready, Daniel?_" Vlad laughed as he crawled over to Sam on the bed, who could not make sense of the world around her anymore.

"No," Danny said. "No. No. NO."

Danny's rage broke him free of the vision. He continued to scream, becoming louder and louder. He aimed at a wall and his ghostly wail was released, more powerful than he had ever conjured it before. The shock took the vision away from Tucker as well. He watched in awe as Danny blasted an enormous amount of power out from his mouth.

The ghost shield cracked, and the wall behind it collapsed, revealing more space behind it.

When Danny could not continue his attack, he fell to his knees and reverted back to Danny Fenton. It was the first time in hours he had been in his human form. His weakened state allowed Vlad's vision to continue on and off again in his mind.

Danny stumbled to get up, his sight reverting back and fourth between what he saw, and what Vlad was showing him. He walked down the halls, Tucker following slowly behind with a wrist ray and a Fenton Thermos.

Danny could see the hall with a few doors.

Danny could see Vlad kissing Sam's neck.

Danny could see himself reaching for a door knob and finding an empty room.

Danny could see Sam's face, tears streaming down it. She didn't know what was happening, but she knew it wasn't good.

Danny could see himself turning around a corner to reveal more doors.

Danny could see Vlad feeling Sam's bare chest.

Danny could see one door at the end of the hallway.

Danny could see Vlad getting ready to force himself upon the girl he loved more than anything.

Tucker reached for the door. He could see that Danny was struggling to grasp what was real and what Vlad was showing him. He could also tell that Danny was still too weak to change back into his ghost form.

Tucker tried to turn the doorknob, but it was locked. Without hesitation, he kicked the door in. As it swung open, a ghost ray knocked both he and Danny back.

They both looked up to see Plasmius floating over the bed where Sam lay, sprawled out, bruised, bleeding and broken.

Danny stared into her eyes: her wild and confused eyes. Danny didn't know how many drugs Vlad had injected her with to get her to that state, but he felt his heart skip a beat when her arm slowly reached out towards him.

"You boys interrupted just before Ms. Manson and I could have any real fun," Plasmius laughed.

"We're here to stop you!" Tucker stood and raised his wrist ray, aimed at Plasmius.

Danny kept his eyes locked on Sam's. She was his, and his alone.

Suddenly, a jolt of power rocked through Danny. He didn't know what was happening. Plasmius and Tucker both looked to him as he shook with power coursing through his body.

He stood up and changed into his ghost self, his eyes glowing a bright acid green.

"You're dead," he whispered to Plasmius before flying towards him.

Plasmius could not react fast enough to Danny's attack. Danny smashed into him, knocking him against the back wall of the room.

Tucker, meanwhile, ran to Sam on the bed. He helped sit her limp figure up.

"Sam, it's me, Tucker!" He shook her.

Sam could not respond. She just looked at Tucker with a state of confusion in her eyes.

He began doctoring her, putting her clothes back on and looking at her wounds. There were far more cuts than what he and Danny had seen Vlad do.

Danny was lost in a sea of anger. Hatred consumed every ounce of his being; it forced his soul to fight harder than he ever had before.

He froze Plasmius with his ice powers, than unfroze him with his ghost ray. It was an endless cycle, Danny was clearly winning the fight.

"What makes you so powerful, boy?!" Plasmius cried in between hits.

Suddenly, Danny threw him to the other side of the room, where he crashed into the wall. He looked down to see Tucker trying to carry Sam out of there.

"Of course!" Plasmius exclaimed.

He grabbed Sam by the wrist and jerked her up again. Danny froze, in the same position as before. He could not hurt Plasmius without hurting Sam.

Plasmius only laughed.

"Foolish boy!" he jeered. "Putting this weak girl's life before your own?!"

Vlad turned intangible and flew out of the room. Danny flew after them. He would not let Vlad take Sam away again.

Danny looked up for see Plasmius high up in the sky, dangling Sam. Danny didn't even have time to react before he saw Sam falling towards the ground.

"SAM!" he screamed as he flew to her.

He caught her just in time, and cradled her bridal style.

"Danny…" she choked out. "Danny. Danny."

"Shh, Sam," He cupped her face. "I'm here. Danny is here."

He could tell she was still under the effects of the drugs. Danny then looked to the sky to see that Plasmius was escaping.

_"No way in hell you're getting away from me,"_ Danny thought.

He brought Sam back into the house where Tucker stood waiting.

"Take care of her," he instructed.

Before Tucker could ask, Danny was already after Plasmius. It didn't take long for him to catch up.

"Impossible!" Plasmius scoffed. "I am more powerful!"

"You don't have someone to fight for," he said.

Danny launched forward at Plasmius, who barely had time to pull up a shield. It wasn't strong enough, though, and Danny cracked through it with one swift punch. The force shot Vlad down towards the ground, where he crashed hard and created a gaping hole. Before he could get up, Danny was over him, firing his ghost ray at him. Plasmius screamed in pain and Danny did not let up.

"Stop!" Plasmius begged. "Daniel, stop!"

Danny didn't respond. He kept torturing Plasmius, hoping he could feel the slightest pain he had inflicted up Sam.

At one point, Plasmius had lost all of his strength, and he reverted back to his human form. Vlad lay there on the ground, covered in burns and blood. Danny looked down at him, and raised his hand to deliver the final blow. Vlad looked up at him and struck with the last attack he could manage.

"Daniel," he coughed up a bit of blood. "You're becoming like me more and more every-"

Danny shot the ecto blast at his neck before he could finish. Vlad's head severed from his body, and Danny didn't stop to look down at him.

Sam was curled up in a ball with Tucker defensively in front of her when Danny flew back into the room. Tucker raised the thermos until he saw it was just Danny. Then he backed away from Sam to let Danny see her.

"Where's Vlad?" he asked.

"I killed him," Danny answered, looking down at Sam.

He realized she had passed out, and he watched her chest rise and fall in the rhythm of breathing. He sighed, and picked her up, careful not to wake her.

"How long has she been out?" he asked Tucker.

"She tried to stand up a few minutes ago but fainted," Tucker explained. "She wouldn't stop saying your name…"

Danny looked down at her, and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Sam…" he whispered holding back tears.

A few moments passed, and Danny looked at Tucker.

"I can't carry you both back…" he finally admitted.

"Don't worry about it, dude," Tucker replied. "I saw a helicopter in the lab. I can take that."

Danny nodded, and slowly rose.

"I'm taking her home now, he said."

Tucker nodded, and left the room. As Danny floated out of the house, he noticed the sun had begun to rise. He had been up for over 24 hours, but did not feel the slightest bit exhausted. He held his girl tightly as he flew her back safely tucked away in his arms to Amity Park.

Sam jolted awake, sitting up in her bed. Suddenly, pain and soreness took over her. She clutched her stomach, and opened her eyes slightly to see where she was.

Danny placed his hand over hers, and her eyes darted towards his.

She could not speak. She simply looked at him and burst into tears as memories began to flood her mind.

Danny did not speak. He just held her tightly while she cried.

After a few minutes, she was able to compose herself.

"Sam," Danny whispered, burying his face in her messy hair. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok-" she started, but was cut off.

"It's not okay," Danny calmly interjected. "I should have walked you home. Sam, I let you get into serious danger last night, and he could have killed you."

Danny was careful not to say his name.

"But you saved me," Sam finally said.

Danny didn't say anything else. He lowered himself down to her and kissed her. Her poured every emotion he felt for her into that kiss, and she did just the same.

"I swear, I will never let anything like that happen to you again," he said when he pulled away from her.

She nodded. "I know you won't, Danny."

He raised her chin to look directly into her eyes.

"I love you, Sam. More than anything and anyone. I love you. Please know that."

She looked back into his eyes.

"I do," she said.

They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

**DONE! Let me know what you guys thought! If you liked it, I'll write more!**


End file.
